


La jolie fille

by Hysope



Series: Sides's Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysope/pseuds/Hysope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James était tombé amoureux d'une fille savonnette: Lilith lui échappait toujours des doigts aux moments les plus inopportuns. Et puis elle aimait souffrir, et lui faire mal en même temps. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait juste la vérité pour une fois. James était tombé amoureux d'une fille qui passait son temps à fuir. C'était douloureux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> Note : l'histoire se déroule dans l'univers de Sides, mais ce n'est pas la peine de l'avoir lu pour comprendre cet OS. Lilith Travers est un de mes personnages. C'est une Serpentarde qui a 2 ans de moins que James.  
> Quant à Regan, c'est la fille de Dudley, une moldue dont la mère est sorcière et qui sort avec Fred.
> 
> Question rating, j'ai choisi M, parce que le sexe est évoqué très souvent dans cet OS, et que James parle de façon assez crue (après, moi je ne le trouve pas si vulgaire).
> 
> Ça m'a fait bizarre d'écrire ce texte, et surtout d'adopter le point de vue de James. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Jolie Lilith aux yeux assassins. Limpides et si cruels… Lilith ne sourit pas, ne rêve plus, mais me tue. Toujours un peu plus brisée, fêlée, lorsqu'elle atterrit dans mes bras, non pas pour y chercher le réconfort, mais pour se détruire encore. Sous mes draps elle se fait séductrice, passionnée et sensuelle, amoureuse même, et puis au petit matin elle se lève, pantin désarticulé qui jette sur moi un regard empli de dégout, avant de partir, de quitter ma chambre et ma vie jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Avec elle je me sens pute et fracassé et pourtant j'attends avec impatience de croiser à nouveau sa route. Je veux sa haine et son mépris. Je veux ses insultes, ses mots d'amour et ses silences. Je la veux, elle, quand elle m'ignore, quand elle m'accuse de tous ses maux, de tous ses mots. Je la veux quand elle retient ses gémissements, quand elle mord ses lèvres pour retenir ses je t'aime, quand elle me mord moi pour retenir ses je t'haine.

Mais elle part toujours. On a déjà essayé de s'aimer pour de vrai. On s'est lovés l'un contre l'autre, on s'est caressés, tout sucre tout miel. On a joué le gentil couple, les James et Lily 2.0, en faisant mine de ne pas voir ce qui foirait dans ce charmant tableau. On a joué jusqu'au tomber de rideau, et puis elle s'est barrée. Elle n'aimait pas son rôle, et moi je ne lui ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas plus le mien.

Je l'ai retrouvée, des mois plus tard, dans un de ces bars crasseux et anonymes. Je l'ai retrouvée entre deux verres de whisky pur-feu, alors j'ai cru que c'était encore une de ces hallucinations qui me hantaient depuis son départ. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Je connaissais par cœur son visage rond, ses yeux noisettes, ses cheveux raides, son dos cambré, sa posture de danseuse. J'avais parcouru mille fois son corps filiforme, son front digne, son petit nez délicat, sa bouche en bouton de rose, son menton volontaire. J'avais embrassé son cou de cygne, m'étais retenu à ses épaules, avais léché ses petits seins haut-placés, caressé son ventre plat, griffé son dos, écarté ses cuisses fermes. Je m'étais glissé en elle tant de fois qu'il me semblait que c'était la seule femme avec laquelle j'avais fait l'amour.

Alors elle s'est assise à côté de moi, sa cape frôlant ma jambe, et sans me regarder, elle m'a demandé de la baiser. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, m'a-t-elle dit. Je ne lui ai pas dit que je ne l'avais jamais baisé, ni que je n'avais besoin de rien pour me souvenir de ce « bon vieux temps ». Je me suis tu et je lui ai tendu la main pour nous faire transplaner directement dans mon lit.

J'ai fait ce qu'elle attendait de moi et j'ai joui en connard. Je ne l'ai pas embrassée, je l'ai à peine aimée. Pourtant, trois semaines après, elle était à ma porte, cigarette au bec et bras croisés. Sa mine renfrognée m'a donné envie de l'allonger et de faire courir des heures durant mes mains sur sa peau. Je voulais qu'elle me supplie. Elle n'a rien dit. Ma seule victoire a été de lui faire éteindre sa clope. L'odeur du tabac me déprime.

La fois suivante, elle a déboulé dans l'appartement sans se soucier de répandre des cendres dans mon salon. Sans se soucier de Debby, non plus. Debby, la gentille Deborah, la mignonne petite blonde qu'oncle George voulait embaucher et avec laquelle je flirtais gentiment sur le canapé. Lilith l'a à peine regardée avant de s'installer sur mes genoux en criant « Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour ». Exit Debby la souris, bonjour Lilith la tigresse. Je n'ai jamais su dire non à Lilith.

Quand je lui ai raconté, Fred m'a dit que j'avais un sérieux problème. Je ne lui ai pas dit que ça faisait déjà longtemps, et je lui ai payé une bière. Il en a profité pour me parler de sa vie avec sa si parfaite Regan, et je n'ai réussi à lui faire éviter les détails scabreux qu'en lui rappelant que c'était de ma petite cousine dont il parlait.

J'ai profité que mon cousin favori soit ivre pour rentrer chez moi. L'appart était vide et silencieux. Je me suis allongé, seul, sur mon lit. J'ai fermé mes yeux et j'ai vu Lilith.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je l'aime. Peut-être depuis que je l'ai vue, lors de sa Répartition. Elle était la seule à ne pas trembler. Elle se tenait droite, le dos cambré, sur la pointe des pieds. Et elle me regardait avec défi. Moi, l'élève de troisième année le plus célèbre de toute l'école. Alors je lui rendis son défi. Je ne la lâchai pas de toute la cérémonie, au point d'ignorer mon frère et ma cousine. C'est mon secret le plus honteux. Lorsque mon frère avait atterrit à Serpentard, moi je ne voyais que Travers.

Je me mis à rêver qu'elle soit à nouveau dans mon lit, dans mon lit pour y rester, cette fois. Ce qui me manque le plus, ce n'est pas le sexe, c'est ces nuits passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et les réveils où elle me souriait en voyant notre étreinte desserrée. C'est les petits déjeuners partagés alors que l'on avait encore les paupières collées par le sommeil et la langue pâteuse. C'est sa façon d'articuler « James », dans un mélange de gloussement et de soupir. Depuis qu'elle est partie, elle ne m'appelle plus que « Potter ».

Alors pour l'oublier, je bois. Le whisky est là pour ça, m'a un jour confié oncle Charlie comme un secret d'une valeur incommensurable. Il n'a peut-être pas tort : pouvoir oublier la fille qui me tord le cœur et me chavire l'esprit, ça n'a sûrement pas de prix. Mais soit je n'ai pas assez bu, soit ça ne marche pas.

...

Caesonia Rosier, l'apothicaire préférée d'oncle George, ressemble assez à sa nièce pour me briser un peu l'âme. Elle a ce regard dangereux, cette façon d'étirer son corps mince et cette intensité dans ses mouvements. Elle a assez de Lilith pour me faire regretter d'avoir accepté de prêter main forte à Fred. J'aurais dû profiter de mon jour de congé pour dormir, ou pour aller voir Teddy ou Thomas. On aurait été boire un coup, et Teddy se serait plaint que son môme ne fasse pas encore ses nuits. Ça aurait été bien.

Je profite de la première occasion pour aller me réfugier dans la boutique, comme un lâche. J'ai toujours adoré me planquer dans les rayonnages colorés du domaine d'oncle George. Enfant, je pouvais y rester des heures, m'y faisait le plus petit possible pour pas que l'on me remarque. C'est bien les seules fois de ma vie où j'ai voulu passer inaperçu. James Sirius Potter… En même temps, avec un nom pareil, comment voulez-vous que je ne sois pas remarquable ?

Et bien là, je me sens remarquablement nul. Lilith m'a mis à nu, a brisé tous mes masques et m'a laissé à poil et à peine capable de balbutier son nom. Envolé le Potter, le golden boy, le séducteur, l'héritier, l'Auror fantastique, le superbe poursuiveur, le fils aimant, le bon grand frère. Il ne reste plus qu'un idiot complètement accro à une fille encore plus mal dans sa peau que moi.

« James, me dit Fred en entrant, tu es vraiment dans la merde. »

Je ne peux qu'approuver.

...

Avoir Albus dans ma cuisine est un grand évènement. Mon petit frère ne me rend visite que trois fois par an, et il se cantonne le plus souvent à mon salon et à mon canapé un peu défoncé. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon frère. Je ne le comprends pas souvent (ou peut-être trop souvent, on n'est pas très clair là-dessus), mais je l'adore. Il est juste rarement sur Londres, vu qu'il passe son temps à poursuivre le paysage parfait, et quand il est en Angleterre, il repartit ses visites entre la maison de sa copine et le Nid. Il a rarement le temps pour me voir.

Sauf qu'Albus, en plus d'être mon frère, est aussi plus ou moins un ami de Lilith, et en tant que tel, se sent responsable de notre relation. J'ai beau lui dire de lâcher l'affaire, il ne veut rien entendre.

« J'ai vu Lilith, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille avec des airs de conspirateur. »

Je me retiens de lui dire qu'il n'est pas discret et lui mets d'office un plateau d'amuse-gueules entre les mains. J'espère vaguement qu'il comprendra le message et ira nourrir nos cousins, mais en vain.

« Elle est toujours au Ministère. Elle espère avoir une promotion bientôt et…

-Albus… Tais-toi, je murmure.

-Et elle t'aime, continue-t-il sans pitié. »

Il me regarde avec un intérêt clinique, comme je regarde une scène de crime. Je me sens un peu comme ça, d'ailleurs. Comme une scène de crime. Je secoue la tête, sûrement pour me remettre les idées en place. Albus me regarde encore.

« Tais-toi, je lui répète. Amène juste leur à manger. »

Pour une fois, mon frère m'obéis, mais je ne savoure pas vraiment ma victoire. J'entends Fred s'extasier sur la nourriture, et Caitlinn qui lui explique sa recette. Lily demande à Albus ce que je fais. Moi, je me tape la tête contre un mur, à la vielle mode des elfes de maison. Méchant James.

Et puis je retourne dans le salon, un sourire juste assez faux sur le visage. Je n'ai pas mal.

...

Elle est à nouveau là, avec sa cape bordeaux et ses ongles peints de noir. Elle est belle, bien sûr. J'ai envie de la renverser sur le canapé, de renouer avec son corps, vue qu'elle me refusera son cœur.

« Je te hais, me glisse-t-elle. »

Et puis elle se lève, et elle se plante devant moi.

« Je te hais tellement, répète-t-elle plus bas. »

Elle a l'air au bord des larmes, et je voudrais la serrer dans mes bras. Mais je ne peux pas. Elle est trop forte pour se laisser réconforter. Encore moins par moi. Et puis si je la serre aussi fort que je le voudrais, je briserai sans doute ce joli corps tout fin et tout fragile.

« Et moi je t'aime, je murmure. »

Elle se penche vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, ses cheveux châtains tombant sur mes épaules, sa cape nous recouvrant comme une tente. Elle sourit sans joie avant de m'embrasser. C'est un baiser plein de ressentiment, de sentiments. C'est un baiser amoureux, empoisonné. C'est un baiser tragique, de ceux qui précèdent sûrement le suicide des amants.

Alors je ris contre ses lèvres et je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux. Je me cache derrière le comique de service que je suis sensé être, et je fais mine de ne pas voir où tout cela nous mène. Mais Lilith se relève et me lance en allumant sa clope:

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? »

Elle glisse sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et enlève sa cape. Sa robe est noire et courte, mais je ne la vois que le temps qu'elle l'enlève. Elle garde ses bas et ses talons, mais fais valser ses sous-vêtements. Et puis elle me toise.

« Et là, tu ris ?

-Je suis sans voix, je réponds. »

En effet, je ne sais à nouveau plus ou est mon masque de James Potter. Lilith me fais perdre mes moyens, comme d'habitude. Elle sourit.

« Bien. Alors aimes moi. »

Je m'exécute. Si je l'aime encore au matin, peut-être qu'elle ne partira pas.


	2. Lilith

Lorsque je me réveille, le corps délicieusement courbatu, les articulations toutes molles, il est là. Il ronflote en serrant fort son oreiller contre son ventre. Il a les sourcils froncés, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'en temps normal (la première fois que je l'ai vu dormir, j'ai compris que, contrairement aux apparences, il se coiffait chaque matin), les genoux repliés contre son coussin, le nez à moitié écrasé contre le matelas et la bouche entrouverte. Il bavouille allégrement sur le lit, et, retombant dans mes vieux schémas de pensées, je me surprends à le trouver adorable.

Potter ne devrait pas être adorable. Potter est un connard plus vrai que nature. Potter est un dragueur arrogant, un mec aussi sûr de sa valeur que de son courage apparent, un froussard effrayé à l'idée de montrer une quelconque faiblesse. Potter est un monstre au sourire d'ange.

Je l'aime, évidement.

Encore un peu dans le vague, je sors une jambe de sous la couette. Un bas tire-bouchonne le long de mon mollet. Un regard à l'autre jambe me confirme que le second bas est porté manquant. Je me dis que ce serait le moment parfait pour une cigarette, mais mon paquet est resté dans ma cape, hors de portée. Flemmarde, je me muse contre James, reniflant à pleins poumons son odeur endormie. Ça vaudrait presque ma dose de nicotine quotidienne.

Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, Potter me fixe. Je l'embrasse. Il pue de la gueule, mais moi aussi, donc tout va bien.

« Ton maquillage a coulé. » dit-il, brisant ce moment de douceur. Je me lève. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de partir, que de retrouver ma place dans ce monde où je n'aime pas James Potter. Quel malheur que ce monde n'existe pas.

« Attends » m'appelle-t-il, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui. Il faudrait que j'arrête de me mentir : il m'attire comme un aimant.

« Tu reviendras ? » demande-t-il, et il a l'air si perdu dans son grand lit, comme un gamin aux immenses yeux bruns, que je ne peux que lui répondre. C'est déloyal, d'ailleurs. Quelque part dans mon cœur de Serpentard, je suis fière de ses dons de manipulateur. Avant, quand on s'aimait encore comme des enfants, je m'amusais à prétendre lui avoir tout appris dans ce domaine, mais j'ai toujours su que c'était un mensonge. Il savait faire tourner son monde en bourrique bien avant de me connaître.

« Oui » je réponds, ma voix s'étranglant sur cette reconnaissance de ma lâcheté. Mais après tout, le courage était sensé être l'apanage des Gryffondors, pas le mien. Jamais le mien. Et je part, sans me retourner cette fois, même en transplanant dans son salon. Je ne suis pas peu fière de cette victoire.

…

Comme d'habitude, il est partout. Les traces qu'il a laissées sur mon corps, fragments de son amour, son nom dans les journaux (pas toujours le bon Potter, mais qu'importe), une ombre dans le miroir…

Tante Lucretia s'inquiète de me voir dépérir ainsi. Elle l'a soufflé à Caesonia, avant que le souffle de l'autre femme sur sa peau la fasse gémir et presque assez perdre la tête pour qu'elle oublie de fermer la porte de leur chambre. Elles m'amusent, toutes les deux, à croire qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe derrière cette porte quand elle est close...

Swan a essayé de me faire bouger, sortir, rencontrer d'autres personnes. Lucy m'a proposée une oreille compatissante. Mais j'ai décliné l'aide de mes cousines jusqu'à ce qu'elles se lassent et qu'elles me laissent enfin seule avec ce fantôme qui hante mes nuits.

J'aimerais un jour retrouver mon James. J'ouvrirais la porte et ce serait lui sur le palier, avec un bouquet de fleurs ou les mains dans les poches. Il n'y aurait plus de Potter entre nous, plus de masques. Il serait venu le cœur nu devant moi et il me l'offrirait sur un plateau. Ce serait une reddition sans condition. La seule qui compte.

J'aime ce James.

Mais je crois qu'il est mort, enfoui sous un monceau d'obligations, d'orgueil, d'honneur, de morts, comme sous un monceau d'ordures. Et à présent ce n'est plus qu'un pantin qui occupe son corps, un de ces Potter interchangeables fantasmés par le sorcier moyen. Un homme digne, ça oui, et puis arrogant et courageux et plein de grandes qualités qui n'ont jamais fait un être humain. Mais plus mon James.

Plus jamais.

...

J'ai tenu trois semaines, deux jours, une heure et sept minutes. Une éternité avant de retourner me serrer contre James Potter, sentir son odeur, goûter sa peau. J'ai envie de le caresser, de le griffer, de le lécher, de le mordre. Tirer ses cheveux, le décoiffer encore plus, pour l'orienter comme je le veux. Bénir chacune des taches de rousseurs qui ornent son nez droit, embrasser sa bouche pour ne pas entendre ses sarcasmes. Et tu as vu, tu avais raison Potter. Je suis revenue.

Mais dans son regard aussi noisette que le mien, il n'y a pas de moquerie. Juste cet ébahissement plein de bonheur qui était celui de mon James, avant ses conneries. Ça me donne envie de le blesser, mais à la place je m'attaque à ses clavicules. Il a dessus des grains de beauté qui sont un véritable appel à la débauche. Alors je les embrasse un à un, comme un acte sacré. Je le faisais souvent avant.

Je sens ses mains sur mes hanches, ses grandes mains un peu calleuses de Poursuiveur. Elles sont à peine hésitantes, il reprend vite ses marques. Je me rappelle, qu'avant de toquer à sa porte, j'avais pensé que je voulais en finir vite. Mais bien sûr Potter n'est pas de cet avis. Il n'est jamais du même avis que moi.

Et voila que ses mains montent alors que j'aimerai tant qu'elles aillent dans l'autre sens ! Mais il me connaît trop bien. Il sait exactement ce qu'il faut pour que je devienne une masse suppliante sous ses doigts, prête à tout faire, tout promettre.

Ça ne rate pas, bien sûr. Ma seule fierté quand je tente de reprendre mon souffle, avachie sur le lit, c'est qu'il est pas dans un meilleur état que le mien. Je me suis battue contre lui, je lui fais subir autant de frustration et d'excitation que ce qu'il m'a fait. Punition par le plaisir.

« Je t'aime. »

Il dit ça en se roulant dans les draps. Ses yeux sont honnêtes, ses cheveux un désastre, et sa peau est pleine de mes traces. Il est sexy en diable et j'ai envie de lui vendre mon âme.

« Hé, James, tu trouve pas ça un peu facile ? »

Ma voix est pleine de sa morgue habituelle, chacun de mes mots pourraient être une insulte, et il me sourit. James me sourit. Dans un coin de ma tête, je note que ça fait deux fois que je l'appelle par son prénom.

J'envisage de prendre la fuite quand il quitte le lit pour aller sous la douche. Bien entendu, je ne le fais pas.

Peut être même qu'un jour, je lui répondrais que moi aussi. Parce que ce serait la vérité. Et on ne peut rien faire contre la vérité.

J'aime Potter, parce que James est toujours derrière le masque.


End file.
